


The moon and the stars

by SquirrelWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Badass Female Hunter, Dean In Love, F/M, Falling In Love, POV Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5416424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquirrelWinchester/pseuds/SquirrelWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean need help on a case so Garth sends them re-enforcement. But it is not anything they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Really?

**Author's Note:**

> I just love it when girls kick ass and are not only there for support. There's a lot of tension and angst in this one, but I still hope that you'll enjoy it.  
> Part 2 comes tomorrow!

“Garth, we really need help. This nest is huge, there are at least dozen vamps that we have counted, probably more. Can you send somebody?” Dean hated asking for help, but this time it was really necessary. The boys had been hunting non-stop for two weeks when they stumbled upon this nest, and were tired and not sure that they could handle it alone this time.   
“Let me see. Where are you?” Garth asked.   
“We are in Cheyenne, Wyoming.”   
“Ok, I have one hunter nearby, an hour away. Alex usually hunts alone, but I’ll see what I can do.” Garth didn’t sound very convinced.   
“Alex? Who the fuck is Alex? Never heard of him” Dean said.   
“Well, you will now” Garth chuckled. There was something off about the way he said that and Dean was wondering what that is. “I’ll text you the meeting point. And guys, a word of advice,” Garth added “Please don’t piss Alex off” and the line disconnected.   
Sam and Dean looked at each other, wondering what was going on, but they were too tired to get any deeper into it, so they just shrugged and waited for the information from Garth. Five minutes later, Garth sent them the address with the meeting point and told them to be there in 30 min.   
“Half an hour? I thought Garth said that this Alex dude is an hour away” Sam said.   
“I don’t know man, you know Garth. I just hope that this Alex will be enough.” Dean started the car and drove off to the empty parking lot in front of an abandoned warehouse. They both got out and leaned on baby, waiting for the mysterious hunter. Not long after, they heard the roar of an engine down the road and looked that way expectantly. A very big, black shiny motorcycle was speeding towards them. The driver was leaning down on it, almost in a horizontal position, going at least 100 miles per hour. Dean whistled, impressed by the big machine as it came to a screeching halt 10 feet away from them. The driver looked at them, and got off the motorcycle. A black shiny helmet, a short leather jacket and tight leather pants, all black, started approaching them. Dean and Sam looked at the coming figure confused. They did not expect this. All hunters they had ever met were driving pickup trucks or old classic cars, wore jeans and plaid and were big and muscular. This one was rather small for a man, and very thin. And then he took off his helmet, long brown locks falling all over the still hidden face. The boys gulped and straightened up. It was a woman. She shook her head tossing her hair back, put the helmet under her arm and swung her hips seductively as she was walking towards them.   
“Sam and Dean Winchester?” a low, husky voice greeted them, looking first at one, then the other straight in the eyes. She had piercing big brown eyes, slightly curved upwards at the ends that made them exotic, and long black, curled eyelashes. Her features were very soft, angel like; full lips, slightly blushed cheeks, and thick curls framing her face, giving it an almost childlike innocence. But her eyes were cold, her mouth frowning and she spoke very briskly. Dean couldn’t stop staring at her, going down her body that was covered with leather from head to toe, but still he could see every curve and he started imagining how she would look out of these clothes.   
Sam cleared his throat and stretched his hand towards her.   
“Hi, I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean. You must be Alex”   
She looked at his hand hesitating for a moment, took off her glove and shook it shortly but firmly. “It’s Alexandra, but they call me Alex. So what’s the deal?”   
Sam was startled by her brisk tone. “Well, we found a nest of vamps about a mile down the road. There are at least 12 of them, maybe more. We were thinking that we could wait until sunrise and attack. Are you game?”   
She almost smiled and then looked at Dean, who was still gawking, unable to speak. “Always. What’s up with your brother here?”   
Dean slightly blushed and peeled his eyes off her body, looking at her eyes. “How long have you been hunting Alex?” his voice was slightly shaking.   
“Long enough” she said and turned back to Sam. “Two hours till sunrise. Give me the address and I’ll meet you there at dawn.”   
“Wait, why don’t we go for a beer and get to know each other?” Dean cut in.   
She looked at him again, narrowing her eyes. “I don’t do chit-chat and you look like you could use some shut eye. I don’t want to have to think about your asses as well as the vamps. So where is it?”   
Dean smirked. “Don’t worry about us honey. We can take care of ourselves.”   
She only harrumphed and looked at Sam expectantly. He gave her the address and she turned around and walked away, turning her head a little when she got to the bike.   
“Be there in two hours.” She sprang on and sped away.   
Sam and Dean stood there with their mouths slightly open, their eyes following the dust trail she made. Dean looked at Sam, swallowed loudly and got into the drivers’ seat.   
“Man, she is something.”   
Sam chuckled and got in the car “Yes, she certainly is.” They leaned on the head rests and tried to get some sleep before the hunt.   
An hour and a half later they arrived at the farm, parking some 200 feet away and going the rest on foot, not wanting to spook off the vamps. She was already there, her bike hid behind a huge tree, leaning on it slightly and watching the house. The sun just started rising and the weak light illuminated her face as she turned to them. She was beautiful; no, even more than that. She was gorgeous, and Dean couldn’t take his eyes off her. As they were approaching her, she lifted her eyes and looked straight into his, and he felt like she was looking into his soul. He blinked twice, trying to get his focus back on the hunt.   
Sam smiled at her “Have you been here the whole time?”   
“Yes” she said, not caring to elaborate any further. “There are 14 of them. 5 are in the front room, 2 upstairs and the rest are in the bedroom. They were drinking and yelling the past two hours and now they are ready to go to sleep. Let’s give them 15 minutes and storm in.”   
Sam looked impressed.   
“So that’s the plan? Just storm in swinging?” Dean smirked.   
“Yes, and don’t die” she said, turning to her bike. She took some kind of a strap-on from the trunk and slid her jacket off revealing a very short red tank top that was hardly covering her full breasts, baring a tattoo of a black rose that went all the way from under her breasts to her waist and disappeared down in her low-cut leather pants. Dean swallowed loudly, trying unsuccessfully to hide his groan with a cough. Sam elbowed him, giving him his best bitch face and Alex just turned her back on him and put the strap on her back, slid two machetes in the crossed pockets and then hid them with the jacket. She put a short machete in her boots, turned to the boys and said:   
“I’ll go first and knock on the door. You come five minutes later” and she turned around and started walking towards the door.   
“Wait!” Dean said and grabbed her arm. “Isn’t that kind of dangerous? Just walking in?”   
She shook his hand off, half turned to him, looked up and asked “Have a better plan? I’ll distract them long enough until you sneak in” and started walking again.   
Dean looked at Sam, furrowed his eyebrows, mumbled “Crazy chick” and watched her walking confidently towards the front door. She knocked and a tall figure opened shortly after. They exchanged a few words and he stepped aside, letting her in, watching her ass as she entered the house. Sam and Dean ran towards the windows, and saw her talking to one of the vamps, three more surrounding her. Suddenly, she reached behind her back with both hands, pulled the machetes out and made a full turn swinging her hands, cutting three heads off and wounding the fourth one in the chest. He fell on the floor and she put a foot on his chest, lifted his head with one hand and beheaded him with the other. The other vamps started running towards her from all directions and Sam and Dean stormed in, killing everything in their way. Alex ran upstairs, killed the two there, swiped the floor quickly to see if there are any more hiding and came back downstairs. Dean was fighting off two vamps, one in front of him, one behind. She stepped behind the one that was in a stranglehold with Dean and cut his head off, yelled “duck down” at Dean and as he did, cut the head off of the one that was behind him. A small female lounged towards her from the side with a knife and cut her arm, and Dean jumped up and killed her. He looked at Alex to see how badly she was wounded, but she just shook her head at him and ran into the bedroom, where Sam was finishing off the last vamp standing. They looked around them, at each other and started looking for hidden vamps in all the rooms. “All clear” Dean yelled, and they all came to the front room, headless bodies lying on the floor all around them. “You’re bleeding” Sam said, looking at her arm.   
“It’s nothing” she just shrugged it off. “Let’s get the gasoline and burn this place down.” She got outside, the boys following her. They worked quickly, and in ten minutes the whole house was under flames. They stood for a while and watched.   
“Well Alex, I’ve got to say that you are awesome” Dean exclaimed, trying to catch her eye.   
“You don’t suck either,” she smiled for the first time, nodded at them both and started towards her bike. “See you around” she waved as she was leaving, not looking at them.   
Sam ran towards her: “Wait, wait, why don’t we go for a beer Alex, to thank you for your help.”   
She turned around a little, half smiled at him, looked at Dean and said: “I’m in the middle of a hunt. I have to go back. Maybe another time” and she jumped on her bike, pulled the helmet on and was gone.


	2. The visit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here is chapter 2 and it's smutty smut. Hope you'll enjoy it!

Three days later Dean still couldn’t stop thinking about the mysterious hunter they met. They were back at the bunker, already working on another case, but he just couldn’t concentrate on anything else but her. Sam noticed his distraction and smirked:  
“She really got under your skin, didn’t she?”  
Dean started, snapping out of his thoughts and turned to him: “I don’t know man, it’s just, she was, well, I don’t know” he mumbled, picked up the phone and called Garth. “Hey Garth, what’s up?” he tried for casual, but failed. Garth chuckled: “Hey Dean, I heard the hunt with Alex went well.”  
“Yeah? Where did you hear that? Did you talk to her?” Dean couldn’t hide his curiosity.  
“Yes, she is here actually, we are chatting right now about you” Garth laughed.  
“You are chatting with Alex?” Dean exclaimed and heard the low chuckles from her in the back.  
“Yes, I was telling her about you boys and that bunker you have. She is really impressed.“  
“Well, maybe you should come for a visit and we can show her around” Dean said hopefully.  
“Yeah, I’ll tell her that and let you know. Did you need anything else?”  
“No, no, it’s ok; I don’t want to interrupt you. Talk to you later,” Dean said and hung up. “She is chatting with Garth and laughing” he looked at Sam, who seemed really surprised.  
“Really? With Garth? What is it with him and all those gorgeous women?” Sam raised an eyebrow at the info.  
Dean chuckled. “I have no idea, but maybe we should ask him if they come by” he said and winked at Sam.  
“I wouldn’t hold my breath Dean. She didn’t seem that interested” Sam teased.  
“We’ll see” Dean turned his attention to the book in front of him, continuing his day dream about the girl. 

The next morning Garth called. “Dean, we are in town. Can you come and meet us?”  
Dean jumped off his bed, running to Sam’s room. “Sure, we’ll be there in fifteen. Meet us in the coffee shop.”  
“Sam, wake up. Alex and Garth are here” he was running around like an excited school boy. Sam rubbed his eyes, stood up and groaned. “Ok, you win.”  
Fifteen minutes later, they were speeding off towards town. In front of the coffee shop stood the shiny black motorcyscle and Garths’ truck. They walked in, and saw them sitting in a booth, Alex laughing loudly, tossing her head back a little and Garth was talking animatedly at her. As soon as they saw them, Garth smiled widely and Alex stopped laughing, narrowing her eyes at them. Garth stood and hugged the boys one by one, letting first Dean slip into the booth next to Alex, and then Sam, sitting last opposite them. Alex nodded towards Dean and Sam and straightened her position, sitting up.  
Dean chuckled: “I can’t believe you made it here. We’re really glad to see you again Alex” he smiled warmly at her, and she couldn’t resist his grin and smiled back.  
“Yeah, Garth was all over me and I couldn’t say no.” She smiled warmly at Garth and the boys just couldn’t stop wondering why. Garth chuckled and winked at her, turning to Dean.  
“We had a couple of days off. What else is there to do then visit old friends and family?” Everybody laughed and started talking. An hour later, the tension was all gone, Garth was telling some funny story about his last hunt and Dean was watching Alex under his eye, feeling her warmth and getting goose bumps every time she accidentally brushed his leg or arm. She didn’t talk much, but she enjoyed listening to their banter and she relaxed in her seat, feeling Deans’ looks, hiding her slight blush. She would never admit it, but she liked the green eyed hunter from the first moment she saw him eyeing her and felt chills as his eyes roamed up and down her body. That’s why she agreed to come with Garth. She wanted to see him again.  
After a while, they all went to the bunker and Sam was in his full element, showing Alex the library, the weapon’s room, the control room, telling her all kinds of information about how they were collected. She seemed genuinely interested and Dean and Garth stayed behind, watching them.  
“What’s the deal with her Garth? And why the hell is she looking at you that way? Is there something going on between you two?” Dean asked, jealousy coloring his tone. Garth chuckled:  
“You like her, don’t you. No man, there is nothing going on. She is like a sister to me.” Then his tone became serious. “I would really hate it to see her hurt, so Dean, please don’t do anything stupid, ok? She is not your usual one-night stand.”  
“No, Garth, of course not” Dean answered, thinking about what Garth said.  
Sam and Alex came to the table they were sitting at and sat down as Garth’s phone rang. “Balls” he exclaimed and stood up after listening shortly to the other side. “I’m sorry guys, but I have to go. Some emergency down in Boyce, Idaho. Man, I was really looking forward to a couple of days rest” he grumbled as he started towards the door. “Need any help?” Alex jumped, running after him.  
“No, no honey. You stay and have fun. I’ll call you in a few” he winked. “And don’t hurt them too much if they annoy you, I really like these guys.” She laughed out loud while Sam and Dean were grumbling under their breath and she hugged Garth tightly. He lifted her up, swung her in a circle, her hair flowing around her, her legs wrapped around his waist and Dean growled, biting his lips. Garth heard that, put her down, kissed her forehead and left.  
She turned around to face the boys and said: “Well, it was really nice chatting to you, but I’m gonna go find a motel to crash in. See you later?” she asked, looking at them.  
“No way you are going to a motel” Sam said, taking her hand and leading her away from the door. “We have a lot of spare bedrooms and you are welcome to stay here as long as you like.”  
She hesitated, looking at Sam and then at Dean who had a very hopeful expression and slightly nodded. “Ok. I don’t usually sleep by strangers, but Garth really loves you boys, so I’m going to trust you too.”  
Dean clapped his hands like an excited little boy and led her back to the library, took a whiskey bottle from the counter and they all sat at the table, drinking whiskey and talking.  
“So, how did you get into this life Alex?” Sam asked after a while.  
She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders: “No sad story. I just got into it in Paris. That’s all.” She didn’t like talking about herself and the boys noticed her body tensing as she spoke.  
“Ok, no personal questions” Dean looked at her warmly, begging her with his eyes to relax.  
She looked at him and sighed, slumping back in the chair, took a long swig from her whiskey, put her legs up on the table and said: “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude. It’s just that my life story isn’t very exciting.”  
“I seriously doubt that” Dean said, real curiosity sparkling from his eyes.  
She took a deep breath and started “I was six when my mother remarried. Never knew my real father. Her second husband is rich and he didn’t like children, so they sent me off to a boarding school in Switzerland. I stayed there for 8 years, and then spent another 4 years in Italy, in another school, before going to Paris to college. It was a good childhood, I was happy in all schools, had a lot of friends. Paris was different. I was attacked by a werewolf one night as I was walking home.” She grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it down her arm, showing a big scar going from the top of her shoulder down the arm. Dean had to fight the urge to lean down and kiss the scar. “A man saved me. Jean-Paul. He took care of me until the wound healed, and told me all about the things that go bump in the night. I learned a lot from him and when I finished college, he hooked me up with Garth and I came back. That’s it. Nobody died; nobody had to sacrifice themselves for me. I still see my mother once or twice a year; I talk to Jean-Paul every month and I have Garth. So that’s it. Really unimpressive.” She smiled, finished her whiskey and stood up. “I would really like to get a shower and some sleep before I leave in the morning if that’s ok with you.”  
“Sure, sure” both Sam and Dean talked and jumped up at the same time.  
“I’ll show you your room” Dean said and motioned to the hallway.  
She smiled: “Let me just grab my things from the bike.”  
“I’ll help you” Dean exclaimed and started towards the door. “You can put the bike in the garage.”  
Sam cleared his throat loudly, said “good night” and went to his room, a small smirk on his lips.  
They walked out, and Dean explained to her where to turn to come to the garage entrance. She got on her bike and looked at him expectantly, nodding towards the seat behind her. “Well, will you walk or do you want a lift?”  
Dean gulped. “Really? Can we make a long turn? I would really like to feel the engine on this baby” he looked at her excitedly.  
“Well, nobody drives my baby” she laughed, “but I can drive you around for a bit if you want to.”  
He grinned: “Sure” hopped behind her on the seat and put his arms on her waist, shaking from the electricity that sparkled between them. She swallowed a little, hit the gas pedal and sped off down the dirt road. Dean really enjoyed the speed and the feel of the wind in his hair, but he enjoyed her closeness even more, so he hugged her tighter, leaning on her back a bit, burying his face in her hair. She drove even faster for a mile, and then turned abruptly making a u-turn in the middle of the street, tires screeching and sped down the road back to the bunker. When they got to the garage door Dean hopped off, reluctantly peeling himself off of her and opened the door, letting her in.  
“That was great” he said when she turned the engine off and climbed down, adrenaline pumping through his whole body. His legs were shaking from the speed and from the drive and from her closeness. She smiled, took her bag from the back and started towards the door. As she was passing by, he grabbed her arm, flipped her around and turned her face to him, their lips only inches apart. He looked her in the eyes, asking for permission, and when she didn’t kick him in the balls as he was half expecting, he crushed his lips to hers, moving them frantically, brushing his tongue against them, begging for entrance. She moaned slightly and opened her mouth letting him in, her tongue meeting his, and they stood so for what seemed forever, tasting their mouths, their hands roaming all over their bodies, his crotch pressed into her. She felt him hardening and pulled away, grasping for air. He looked at her yelping at the loss of contact and she leaned down again, kissed him lightly on the lips, de-tangled herself from his arms, turned around, picked up her bag that was lying on the floor and went to the hallway. Dean ran after her calling “Alex!” She turned around and whispered “That’s not a good idea Dean” and started walking again. He lowered his head in disappointment and followed her, showing her to her room and where the showers were, said a low “good night” and went to his room, his lips still prickling from their passionate kiss.  
Alex took a shower and got ready for bed in a kind of a trance. Her head was swimming from the feeling of Dean Winchesters’ lips on hers, from his body pressed against hers and she sat on top of her bed, her head against the headboard, her eyes closed. When she opened them again, Dean was standing at the door, looking at her with hungry eyes. She hesitated for a moment and then said “fuck it” jumped of the bed and grabbed his arms, pulling him towards the bed and towards her. Dean groaned loudly, pushed the door close with his foot, and crushed her lips with the same force and passion from before, pushing her on the bed and lying on top of her. She tore at his shirt, the buttons flying all around the room and slid it off his arms. He smiled against her mouth pulling her top off above her head, revealing her perfect breasts, gulped and started kissing them, at the same time pushing his boots of and taking his pants down. They were only in their underwear now and both sucked and licked at each other’s bodies, grinding their hips and moaning loudly. Dean started slowly down her body, kissing the trail of her rose tattoo, her nipples, down her rib cage. He pulled her panties down with his teeth, and as soon as she was naked, he started kissing her wet folds, running his thumb over her clit, making her moan his name and writhe under his arms that pushed her down to the mattress. She felt her orgasm building, tensed and pulled hard on his cock, going up and down his length and grabbing his balls. He groaned loudly and increased his rhythm with his tongue on her clit, stuffed two fingers inside of her and she lost it, screaming and moaning. He quickly slid down his boxers and buried himself in her wet pussy, filling her up inch by inch, prolonging her orgasm. As soon as she came to her, he started moving his hips, somehow getting deeper inside her with every thrust and started pounding hard. She arched her back and buried her fingernails in his shoulders, making him growl in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted her back from the bed, grinding her hips around him and he moaned loudly, not being able to control himself anymore. His thrusts were getting deeper and harder and she screamed as she came again, even harder than before, pulling him with her over the edge. He groaned loudly as he came, collapsing on top of her, and they stayed so until they rode out their orgasms and their hearts started beating normally. When he pulled out of her, he lay on his back and pulled her into his arms, caressing her hair, kissing her face and whispering:  
“Alex that was just awesome.”  
She looked up at him, smiled a little and said: “Yes, it was.”  
“We should really do that again” he smiled.  
“Yeah, maybe” she said, looking away from him. He searched her eyes and when she refused to look at him, he lifted her chin with his fingers and forced her to look at him. “What’s wrong Alex?” he whispered.  
Finally she glanced up: “It was great Dean, really, and I don’t regret it. I just don’t see how it can go on. I’ll be leaving tomorrow, and god knows when or if we are going to see each other again. So let’s just enjoy the moment and then go our separate ways with no hard feelings.” Her voice was low and sad and Dean’s heart broke.  
“Stay” –he whispered. “You don’t have to go. Not just yet.”  
“It will only be more difficult Dean. Let’s not prolong the inevitable. I’m not the domestic kind. Don’t fall in love with me. Please” she whispered back, a small tear escaping her eyes.  
Dean swallowed hard. “Yes, maybe you’re right. I’m not the domestic kind either, but I really like you Alex. Why not give it a chance?”  
“Because we are hunters and hunters don’t get chances. Nor happiness.” She looked up at him again and started kissing his frown away. “But we still have tonight. Let’s make the most of it, shall we?” and she started kissing him down his body. Dean gulped and as she licked his cock, whined and felt himself going hard again, just from that one kiss. She grabbed his balls with her other hand and slightly tugged on them, putting his whole length in her mouth, and started sucking. 

In the morning, she woke up next to a sleeping Dean. She watched his peaceful face, thinking that she could really love this man. But then various images of bloody hunts crossed her mind and she sighed, remembering what Jean-Paul always told her. “Hunters don’t get happy endings Alex. Don’t let yourself feel, or it will be the end of you.” He was right of course, so she got up and started gathering her things. Dean woke up and watched her silently, not knowing how to keep her here, lost for words. He felt his heart constricting, his throat going dry and knew that it was too late for him. In spite of what she said, he did fall in love with her. And now she was leaving, and he could do nothing to stop it. He got out of bed, pulled his shorts on and hugged her from behind, watching her in the mirror in front of them, whispering. “Are you sure that you don’t want to stay any longer?”  
She raised her eyes to his, meeting them in the mirror, slowly shook her head and said “It’s better so, trust me.” She turned around, kissed him warmly far too briefly, took her things and left. “Say good bye to Sammy for me” and she was gone. He heard her bike roar in the garage and then nothing. He sat down on the bed, put his head in his hands and felt his tears falling down. 

An hour later, he peeled himself off the bed, dressed and went to the kitchen to get some coffee. Sammy was already there and as soon as he saw him, he spoke, mostly to himself. “She left, didn’t she?”   
“Yeah” Dean sighed and sat next to his brother. “She said good bye by the way.”   
“Yeah.” That was all that Sammy could say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending tomorrow! What do you think, should they find a way back to each other?  
> Comments are always welcome.


	3. Matters of the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Dean are both miserable without each other. Oh, and Garth is a f***ing genius!

A couple of weeks passed, and Alex found herself in a strange town, in a smelly motel, alone, bloody and exhausted from the last hunt. Usually a hot shower and some sleep would be enough to keep her going, but ever since the night with Dean Winchester, there was nothing that could give her comfort anymore. She had her share of one night stands, that being the only kind of relationship she allowed herself, but Dean was different. Dean was all she ever wanted, and never dared to wish for. She knew now how it felt to fall asleep and wake up in the arms of the man she loved, and nothing could fill the emptiness she felt. It was like she was missing a limb, a part of herself. She cleaned up, dressed and knowing that she wouldn’t sleep, she decided to go visit Garth. He was her safe harbor and she needed a friendly face right now. She climbed her bike and drove off.

In the bunker, it was like the night of the living dead. Ever since Alex left, Dean was grumpy, pouting around and drinking more than ever. Sam was really starting to get worried about his brother, and Dean tried to play the happy sunshine for him, but Sammy knew him just too well. He called Garth behind Deans’ back a couple of times to ask about Alex, but Garth hadn’t seen or heard from her either. She wouldn’t return his calls, and he was really angry at Dean, thinking that it was his fault. Sam told him about how Dean was feeling and Garth understood right away. He knew that Alex was emotionally unavailable, that she pushed any kind of emotion away, and that she ran from any real relationship as far as possible. She ran from her family, she ran from Paris and from Jean-Paul the minute things started becoming more serious with him, and he was afraid that she’ll run from him too if he pushed too much. But when she showed up at his door, her eyes puffy and red from crying, he hugged her tightly, gave her a beer and sat down opposite her to make her talk.  
“What happened Alex?” he asked as softly as possible.  
She looked at her only friend and started crying again. “I don’t know Garth. I tried and tried, but it’s just too hard. I can’t get him out of my head.” She hid her face from him in her hands, and he pulled them away, looking her straight in the eyes.  
“You love him Alex, and he loves you. Sam calls all the time asking about you, telling me how hard it has been for Dean. Why are you doing this?”  
She started shaking at his words, choking on her tears. “I can’t love him Garth. I can’t. And he must not love me. Love is just not for me. And I told him not to fall in love with me. I warned him. That’s just who I am. I fuck and I leave. That’s it.”  
Garth sighed, lifted her up from the chair, put her on his lap and started patting her on her back. “I know you Alex. And that’s not you. You are sweet and kind and you have the biggest heart. And Dean is one of the best men I know. You two are perfect for each other. Why can’t you see that? Why can’t you see yourself as I do? You are wonderful Alex and you deserve all the happiness in the world, no matter what you have been through. That’s in the past and Dean is your future.” He was getting really worked up by now, angry that his best friend refused to let herself be happy. Alex shook her head, wiped her tears off and stood up.  
“Thanks Garth, you are really sweat for saying that,” and she ran out, through the door, jumped on her bike and left. Garth started running after her, but he was too slow. She was already gone. He closed the door behind her, not knowing what to do. He called Sam and told him what happened, but Sam didn’t want to worry Dean, so he told him nothing.

Alex drove for miles, pushing her bike to the limit, escaping an approaching truck just by a hair and pulled over on the empty road to calm herself down. It was starting to rain, and she took her helmet off, lifting her face to the sky, letting the rain mix with her tears. She was thinking about what Garth said, about how Dean loved her and missed her, about love and how she deserved it. After an hour of just standing there, she looked around and saw on the road sign that she was 50 miles away from Lebanon, Kansas. She didn’t even know it, but she drove in Dean’s direction the whole night. She jumped on her bike, put her helmet on and sped towards him, not even knowing if he was there or not, not really caring.

Dean was in his room as always, a half empty bottle of whiskey on his nightstand, staring at the wall. He thought he heard an engine roar, somewhere outside the bunker, but the rain was pounding hard and he wasn’t sure. He stood up and started walking towards the sound, opening the front door, stepping out in the rain, looking around him. A small glint of light caught his attention as the moon shone on the glassy black paint of the motorcycle. He gulped and his heart stopped as he saw a black silhouette leaning on the bike, her head tossed up towards the sky, her eyes closed. He ran towards her, and she looked down, surprised to see him. She wasn’t sure if she should go in, but now that she saw him running towards her, his eyes glistening from unshed tears, she just exhaled loudly and threw herself in his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, hugging him as tight as possible.  
“Alex” was all he said, and her name was like a prayer on his lips, and he crushed his mouth on hers, pouring all his angst and love into a passionate kiss. She kissed him back with as much fervor, whispering his name, her tears starting down her cheeks again. They were soaking wet by now, so he lifted her up in his strong arms, cradled her against his chest and carried her inside, slamming the door with his foot, never breaking contact with her lips. As he passed the library he yelled to Sam who was sitting there, looking bewildered.  
“Alex is back Sammy, you can say hi in the morning” and started towards his room. Sam chucked in relief and took the phone to call Garth and tell him that whatever he said to her, worked. He couldn’t believe it, but he had to admit to himself that Garth was a genius.

Dean carried Alex straight into his room, put her down gently on the bed, his lips still glued to hers and removed her wet jacket. She kicked her boots off and tore his shirt open, kissing him down on his bare chest, going for his belt. He pushed her pants down together with her panties, not caring for foreplay. He couldn’t wait any longer to bury himself inside her, and she was feeling exactly the same. She pushed down his boxer, grabbed his cock and pulled him towards her, spreading her legs, breathing heavily. “Fuck me Dean, now, please” she yelped and he pushed himself hard inside her, going as deep as possible, groaning loudly at the warm feeling. She gulped and exhaled loudly, whispering “finally” and pushing her hips upwards to meet his thrusts. He moved like a mad man setting the pace at high and not much later felt his orgasm coming. She whispered “harder” in his ear and he pushed twice more, before they both came at the same time, screaming each others’ names. He fell on his back and sprawled her over him, burying his face in her neck, whispering “I love you Alex.” She lifted her eyes up to his, looking at him long before whispering “I love you Dean” and kissed him. His heart exploded from happiness and he started kissing her all over, hugging her tightly. “Never leave me, please” he whimpered and she smiled. “Never let me go.” He laughed and promised. “If I have to, I’ll tie you to this bed. You are not going anywhere, ever again.”  
“Promise?” she said and pulled him on her, starting to move against his hips again, feeling his bulge growing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well loves, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments are welcomed as always!!!


End file.
